The Book
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Rose is trying to study. Emphasis on trying. One shot. Rose is attending Healers University. Accompanies Slytherin Hopeful. In no particular order. Mature content. Beware.


**This is so addictive. But a review left at my story 'The Party' inspired me to write this one.**

**J.K. Owns characters and stuff you recognise.**

**Oh and adult content, so leave if you're not into this sort of stuff.**

* * *

**The Book**

Rose. POV.

_"SCORPIE-USS!"_ I say rather annoyed and ticklish.

_"Mmmmm, yes love!"_ He doesn't stop what he's doing. Annoying the hell out of me.

_"WHAT? Are you doing?!"_ I sigh. Getting even more annoyed.

_"I am trying to read or rather study!"_

_"Isn't is obvious, love?!"_ He smirks, but doesn't stop.

_"You're kissing me!"_

I look up from my book and into silver Mercury eyes, with a rather mischievous look in them. Daring me to react.

_"Well, stop it please, I'm trying to concentrate!"_ I huff.

_"Yes dear! I'm well aware you are trying, mmmmm, to concentrate!"_ Pressing his lips on my skin and nipping. Driving me totally insane.

_"Well, stop it!"_

_"You're no fun, love!"_ He accuses me, but doesn't stop his administrations, arousing the hell out of me, if he doesn't stop I might give in to his delicious lips. Making me...

_"SCORPIUS!"_ I shriek.

_"I have a test tomorrow and I don't want to flunk!" _I beg him.

_"And you think there is a possibility, you would- mmmmmmmm, oh Rose you are so fucking delicious, -flunk a test, do you now?! You have -, mmmm, - never flunked- mmmmm,- a test in your life, mmmmmmm!"_

His lips and tongue are getting more demanding by the second, making me feel, ohhhh, Merlin this man is so!

No, no, no, I must focus on my book and test, if I give in I wont see the end of it! But damn!

_"Rose, just put your book down for a minute and let's have some fun!"_ He demands, between administering pleasure and gently persuading me..

_"I had a busy day at work and the only thing that got me going was the, mmmmmmmm, thought of my lovely girl waiting for me, mmmm in my bed, mmmmmm!"_

Oh, gods, don't you just hate that?! The best looking bloke around, administering pleasure, loving the hell out of his girlfriend, dying to hump her, with his enormous member, hot tongue and lips, strong fingers, no, wait, skilled fingers, rippling muscles, forceful, demanding, loving... Well, you get the picture!

And he did just say it would only take a minute! Right?! I'm serious contemplating this!

_"Honey just stop over thinking it, and put your book aside, mmmmmm!"_ '

Oh, Merlin he starts to lap his tongue and oh, my brain stops all together...

_Scorpius POV._

Tedious, mind numbing, boring... people...

Babbling, going on forever about details I don't feel up to!

I'm fidgeting with my quill and observe the other people at my conference table. Funny, their mouths move and they are pointing at charts and I just blocked the sound. It is awfully late and Rose is waiting for me.

Yes delicious, funny, witty, smart as hell, Rose.

'And me stuck in this meeting, they don't need me here, it is just for show anyway, I'm the master mind in developing potions, they don't need me for the financial details.

_"Ok, let's rap this up, or meet here tomorrow!"_ I hear myself say.

Oh, yes they are gathering their stuff!

_"See you first thing tomorrow!"_ I suggest. They nod and leave.

'Thank heavens'

I clear my desk, I love a tidy desk, and floo home.

_"Rose I'm home!"_ I call out. But the lights in the living room are already dimmed. I hang my robes on the rack and head for the bed room. I hope she isn't sleeping, I just hate to wake her, she has a test tomorrow, but a man has his needs.

I open the bed room door and... oh, my, look at that!'

There she is on our bed. Wearing knee high basketball socks,a grey cotton spaghetti strapped tank top ending just below her belly button, no bra, I can tell you know, grey cotton shorts. Leaving her skin above her shorts and under her top exposed. Revealing the dimples above her buttocks. Lying on her stomach and legs dangling above her, crossed ankles!

Reading a book!'

Oh, Merlin, you got to be kidding me, right!

The pretty picture totally engulfed in her book!'

She is pulling an all-night-er!' 'Studying for her test tomorrow, she does this frequently, it is what works for her!

_"Hiya, gorgeous!"_ I say.

_"Mmmmmm, hi!"_ She answers without even taking her eyes of her book.

She doesn't know, does she?!

Her lying there, looking like that, totally delectable and hot. Making me hard as my eyes roam her curves!

I walk over to my chest of drawers and grab a fresh pair of tight grey cotton shorts.

Discarding my shoes and button up shirt and head for our Adjoining bathroom. I run the shower and chuck my clothes in the hamper, grab a towel and walk into the shower cubicle.'

Mmmmmm, that feels so nice, putting our power shower on massage and lather myself in foamy shower gel, yes the one Rose likes!

Turning of the shower and towel myself vigorously dry. Ruffle my hair towel dry and brush my teeth, take a look at myself in the mirror and smirk. She is just one lucky lady!

Switch of the light and walk back into our bedroom.

Rose lying on her side, book next to her. Revealing a low cut tank top. I can just make out her nipples as they protrude the tight cotton fabric. Oh, Merlin, she is doing this on purpose, right?!

I'm contemplating my actions. There is no doubt in my mind that I have to fuck her. I need to arouse her so that she won't put up a fuss. I know how she gets when she is cramming books for her study. As if she has ever failed a test before?!

Her training in healing medicine is her biggest dream come true. But it has been four years of studying all ready and two more years into her chosen field; Paediatrics. I know she will be brilliant at it. But getting there is so time consuming and is eating away at our precious 'fucking Each others brains out' time.

Yeah I know selfish, demeaning and stuff, yeah I get we're still young and we should fuck like bunnies, because when reality kicks in and we're have to behave like responsible adults, I'm sure we don't have the energy and stamina for it then. Might as well make the most of it know. Right!?

So back to the delicious and mouth watering piece of ass currently draped on our bed.

I lie next to her and watch her reading her book as I have done dozens of times before. It is a bit of a routine for us. Her reading and cramming, me watching her as she does.

Her brows tighten as she tries to memorize and releasing them as she has stored the information somewhere in her eidetic memory. So I do not feel guilty for disturbing her in her studying for her test.

She looks peaceful when she studies, nibbling her lower lip, twirling her strawberry red hair around her finger. Crinkling her nose and softly humming to her self. Her hair sprawled across her pillow. Her creamy legs slightly bent. Her pretty freckles on her shoulders. Kissing them would be great, to start with.

I scoot over and lie behind her. Propping my hand under my head on her pillow.

I direct my lips to her shoulder and start nipping her freckles.

My finger trails her arm, goosebumps appear.

Wicked!  
A reaction.  
Kissing, one, two, three freckles.

I scoot up a bit so I have better access to her neck and looking at her cleavage. I nibble her neck and my hot breath caresses her delicate skin, I slip my hand in her tank top and pinch her nipple, increasing my sucking her neck, it will leave a mark, I'm sure. Not feeling guilty at all, marking her as mine, oh Merlin her firm tits feel like heaven. I muse and fondle some more.

_"SCORPIE-US!"_ She huffs.

I'm on a roll here and have more lined up as it is!  
I pull my hand from her tits, but not before tweaking onze of her buds! Eliciting a stifled groan from the object of my never ending desire.

She stops reading for a minute and her green emeralds are firing daggers in my grey ones. She looks so smoking hot it scorches my skin.

She scolds me for interfering with her studying, I push her into the bed and trail my lips along her arm downwards. Kiss her fingertips and move to her exposed stomach and French kiss her belly button.

She is still talking and demanding answers, I reply but keep kissing her. I feel her body react as she bucks her hips, but she has picked up her book and tries to hold it above her head and read the damn thing.

She will not succeed, I can tell you!

I peel her shorts of her and nudge her to lift her arse so it will come of more easily, she is still feigning reading.

I sit between her legs and trail hot kisses up her thigh and reach her wet folds. I knew my administrations had not been idle. She is so hot and ready. I push my fingers gently into her core, my other hand slips under her tank top and squeeze her soft breast and start to massage her breast and slit, pushing my tongue into her folds and lap them up and down with long lazy strokes. She groans and finally puts down her book.  
I promised her it would only take a minute, so I make her come fast and hard. Relieving tension from studying. She screams and shakes violently clenching her walls around my fingers releasing her precious cream on my tongue.

Don't you just love that?!

I smirk and admire my handy work. A writhing and satisfied red female. I take of my shorts and start to push myself into her, a few good thrusts and she comes again as do I. I kiss her on her lips and stare in her hungry eyes, she starts to push her tongue into mine and flips us. She starts to rock herself across my limp dick, bringing it back to life. Positioning her above my full blown member and fills herself to the hilt.

Hey, that's her, not me!

I knew she couldn't resist me.

It is going to be a long night!

But hey bite me...

**A/N. Review please. I can tell from my stats that you are eagerly devouring my stories. But I would like to receive feed back. As it helps. You can review anonymus or PM me.**


End file.
